Written in the stars
by Erkanna Gamble
Summary: Completely AU, Han and Luke form a band :D Song lyrics included, you need to be able to imagine things to make this story work though    Enjoy and please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea wouldn't get out of my head for ages now :P It's kinda unusual, but ah well ;]**

**So Lukie and Han form a band... with, let's say, Wedge and Wes ^^ You need to be able to imagine things in your head for it to work ;] Right, I think that's it... Oh and all characters belong to Mr. Lucas ;] except some random people I'll probably add later in the story ;]**

**Enjoy! :D**

**(Song used in this chapter: Goodbye Tonight by Lostprophets)**

* * *

><p>Try to get this picture into your head: Luke, Han, Leia and all the others are teenagers :]<p>

Han's playing on the electric guitar, Luke's playing on the Bass guitar, and a random guy

(Let's say Wedge ^^ ) is playing on the drums. Han's singing and Luke's doing the background

voices :)

They're all on a stage in a kinda small night club, it's dark, no lights except small red

lights flashing around everywhere :) A lot of people talking/dancing etc near the stage, on

the dance floor :)

Leia and Winter are leaning back on the walls near the stage, talking.

The guys on the stage are preparing everything, and the show goes on...

* * *

><p>"Right guys, you ready? "<p>

Luke turned around to face Han who was grinning down at him.

"Yup! What are we playin' anyway?"

Han threw a pile of notes he was holding at Luke,

"This, get ready, we're starting in ten minutes. Oh, and tell Wedge to hurry up with the

drums."

With that, he turned around and started towards the backstage doors.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

Han stopped and turned around smiling sheepishly.

"I, uh, wanted to check on, uh... something, I guess..."

Luke eyed him for a minute and then smiled mischievously,

"My sister is out there, talking to Winter, and no, I'm not suggesting anything, just sayin' you should look around near the stage..."

* * *

><p>"Remind me Winter, why did we come here?"<p>

Leia was leaning on the wall with Winter standing beside her,

"Because your _beloved _brother invited us, oh and because he told you that Han was going to be here,"

Leia blushed slightly,

"I didn't -" Leia started, but was cut off by Winter,

"AND because it's Wedge's birthday!"

Winter smiled triumphantly, and then looked away gazing at the boys on the stage.

* * *

><p>Leia was gazing down on the floor while Winter was talking to her other friend, Crysta. She didn't bother looking up when she heard someone approaching them.<p>

"Hiya Han! What's up?"

Leia's head shot up and went down again rapidly when she saw who was standing in front of them and blushed.

Han grinned back at Winter, then winked at Leia.

"Just getting ready for the show, Luke and Wedge are really slow at getting their stuff out though."

He said, gesturing towards the stage.

"I heard that!"

Luke shouted, coming out from behind the stage towards them.

"You were supposed to hear it, 'cos it's true!" Han yelled back.

Luke smiled and nodded at Winter as he approached them, the he went up to Leia and whispered something in her ear. When he finished, she shot him a look that said: "You're an idiot, aren't you?"

Luke grinned at her and asked:

"So...?"

Leia sighed irritably and nodded,

"Yeah, but that's the last time I'll ever listen to you, 'kay?"

Luke's grin widened and he turned around heading for the stage,

"Come on Han, we gotta get this party started!"

Han winked at Leia again, who blushed an even deeper shade of red, and nodded at Winter, before heading after Luke who was standing on the stage adjusting his guitar.

* * *

><p><em>The lights fade slightly...<em>

_Everyone gathers near the stage, everyone except Leia who's still leaning back on the wall with Winter beside her. _

_The band starts playing, and Han starts singing... (And the girls near the stage start squeaking)_

_**Tonight, I felt stronger, inside of your ways,  
>It takes a lot to get home, but it's OK when the light is always on, <strong>_

_**I just want you to understand, there's no need to keep waiting. **(Han winks at Leia)**  
>Another day in another hand, it could be so different.<br>A letter to me, your wasting time,  
>You know you could be, yeah, you could shine<br>But tonight you'll get it right,  
>You will make a difference... <strong>_

_(Luke signs the chorus along with Han)_

_**Tonight, tonight, tonight,  
>I feel stronger,<br>Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye,  
>If i could see through, even so far away<br>Its all you need too, make it through another day. **_

_(Han glances at Leia every now and then when singing this part)_

_**Surprise, scream your heart out,  
>In time, you will have doubts<br>Today it all seems too strong  
>If only you tried you would move on<strong>_

**I just want you to understand, there's no need to keep waiting.**_(And another wink at Leia ;] )_

_**Another day in another hand, it could be so different.  
><strong>__**A letter to me, your wasting time,  
><strong>__**You know you could be, yeah, you could shine  
><strong>__**But tonight you'll get it right,  
><strong>__**You will make a difference...**_

_(Luke signs along again)_

_**Tonight, tonight, tonight,  
>I feel stronger,<br>Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye,  
>If i could see through, even so far away<br>Its all you need too, make it through another day. **_

_**Tonight, tonight, tonight,  
>I feel stronger,<br>Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye,  
>If i could see through, even so far away<br>Its all you need too, make it through another day. **(They finish the song and Han grins at Leia, while some of the girls near the stage shoot her jealous looks.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay for the 2nd chapter ^^ I'm really enjoying writing this! :D Especially because I get to torture Isolder in this chapter *evil smile***

**Anyways, just wanted to add that you can send me a Private Message if you know any cool songs for our SW band :p**

**Oh and there is a magic button down there that need clicking (Reviews make me happy :) )**

**Song used: Changed the way you kiss me by Example**

* * *

><p><em>(Han and Luke are sitting at the bar beside the stage, talking. Leia's on the other side of the room with Winter)<em>

"You're staring at her again, Han. Han. Han!"

Luke snapped his fingers in front of Han's face.

Han blinked and shook his head,

"Wha-"

"You were staring at her again. Why don't you just go up and talk to her, huh? I haven't seen you acting like that in front of the other girls you've met,"

Luke watched Han trying hard to think of an excuse, amused by how his friend was acting, Luke wondered what might be the cause, and he seemed to know what it was now.

"It's, uhh, not so simple kid..."

"Seems simple to me. You're staring at her when you think she's not looking, and she's staring at you when you're not looking... what's so difficult to understand here? And..."

Luke stopped as he saw someone approaching them.

"Oh no... it's Hapan... What's he doing here anyway? You invited him?"

Han whispered to Luke. Luke shook his head and whispered back:

"Wouldn't dream of it! You know that practically everyone hates him! Including Leia and Winter..."

Isolder came up to them, acting like he was one of the Seven wonders of the world, waving his long hair around and looking at everyone like they weren't even worth noticing.

"What do you want, Isolder?"

Han grunted at him, but Isolder seemed oblivious to the tone of his voice.

"I just wanted to ask Luke what was his sister's name again, and to tell you that you should probably turn the music down, it's hurting my poor ears..."

Han wanted to say something, but Luke stopped him, gesturing with his hand,

"Her name is Leia, she's over there with Winter..."

He waved his hand to where Leia and Winter were standing, and Han glared at him as Isolder wandered away towards the girls.

"Why'd you do that for!" Han hissed at Luke, who was trying to hide his smile.

"I dunno... Hey, look!"

* * *

><p>"You're staring at him, again!"<p>

"I'm not!"

"Leia, you're lying!"

"Am not."

"Are too"

"No-"

"Hello girls, can I join your conversation?"

Leia and Winter scowled as they noticed Isolder Hapan approaching them.

"Uhh, I'll leave you two alone, I need to go and talk to Crysta..."

She gave Leia an apologizing look and walked away.

Great. She was stuck with Isolder. Leia sighed and attempted to walk away from him but he stopped her and backed her into the wall.

"I'm one of the richest people in the country, not a low-life like your brother or the Solo guy..."

Leia tried to break free but she was pinned to the wall,

"Get lost! And get off me you idiot!" She hissed, but Isolder ignored her.

Suddenly, Isolder got pushed off her and was thrown on the other wall. He looked up and saw Han standing in front of Leia, glaring down at Isolder. Isolder stood up slowly and aimed a punch at Han, which he missed when Han effortlessly ducked his head. Isolder missed, but Han didn't, and Isolder walked off with a broken nose, murmuring something under his breath.

Han watched him go and then turned back to Leia,

"You okay?"

Leia merely nodded, still being in a kind of shock after what happened.

Han gently put an arm around her and guided her back to the bar where Luke was sitting.

* * *

><p>"And that's why you shouldn't invite Isolder anywhere... Except if you want to shoot him."<p>

Everyone around the bar laughed, except Wedge who had hiccups because he was already getting himself drunk.

"Right guys, I'm going to get the instruments ready. Hey Wes, you wanna help me? Han, we're starting in five minutes so get yourself ready too!"

With that, Luke walked away towards the stage with Wes trailing behind him.

Han sighed and stood up, but Leia stopped him.

"Thanks... for that there." she smiled timidly and kissed him on the cheek.

Han grinned and walked towards the stage.

* * *

><p><em>Once again, everyone gathers around the stage (everyone minus Isolder)<em>

_The lights fade and the show goes on... Wes's playing on the drums and Luke on the keyboard, Han starts singing_

_**I've never been afraid of the highest heights  
>Or afraid of flying now<br>I've never been afraid of the wildest fights  
>Not afraid of dying<br>But now I want off this ride 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going  
>I need a new fun fair 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going<strong>_

_**And now you're gonna miss me**_  
><em><strong>I know you're gonna miss me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me<strong>_

_**'cause you changed the way you kiss me**_

_**We used to be so so soulful**_  
><em><strong>Al Green on the background vocals<strong>_  
><em><strong>T-Total we're on the next high<strong>_  
><em><strong>We get by with a so called soul mate made for each other chit chat<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that dried up wise up to the cutting edge facts<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm chilling on my Jack Jones<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking for a way back home but I can't get back<strong>_

_**Our love feels wrong please wind it back**_  
><em><strong>Our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me<strong>_

_**I've never been afraid of the highest heights**_  
><em><strong>Or afraid of flying now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never been afraid of the wildest fights<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not afraid of dying<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need a new fun fair 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me<strong>_

_**'cause you changed the way you kiss me**_

_**Our love feels wrong please wind it back**_  
><em><strong>Our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me!<strong>_

_The crowd cheers and once again, Han gazes down at Leia, but this time, she smiles back ;]_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woohoo for the 3rd chapter ^^ This time we get Leia singing too ^^ and there is a kiss ^^ yay!**

**Song used this time: Woah Oh! By Forever the sickest kids ft. Selena Gomez :) **

**Enjoy! And as I said earlier, if you have any more cool songs on your mind, PM me ^^**

**All from SW belongs to Mr. Lucas ^^**

* * *

><p>"Hey Leia!"<p>

Luke called and came up to her, then whispered something in her ear.

She eyed him for a minute.

"Now?"

Luke nodded,

"Which one is it?"

Luke leaned down and whispered something again, when he finished Leia grinned.

"Right! Wes playin' on the drums then?"

"Yup! See ya in a minute then!" Luke said and turned away, heading for the stage, leaving Leia with a wide grin on her face. After a while, Winter came up to her.

"I know that smile Leia, what are you planning?"

Leia grinned at Winter and shook her head,

"You'll see!"

With that, she walked off towards the stage.

* * *

><p>"Hey Han! You ready for the next song?"<p>

Luke came up to Han, with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah but there's on thing... We need a girl to sign in that 'ya know..."

Luke's grin got wider.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I already sorted that out!"

Han eyed him for a minute, studying his face,

"Who is it then?"

"Oh you'll see, we have to get ready now so I'll go and get my stuff ready, see ya!"

* * *

><p><em>Lights fade, the crowd gathers around the stage as Han and the others get on the stage and Luke gets the Electric guitar while Wes sits behind the drums and Wedge gets the bass guitar. Han doesn't notice Leia standing behind the other microphone as it's really dark ;]<em>

_They start playing and the spotlight shines on Han, leaving Leia still in the dark unnoticed..._

_[Han sings first]_

_**I candy-coat and cover everything  
>But I'm still hiding underneath<br>It's been a long time  
>It's been a long time<br>A thousand faces looking up at me  
>Hands all pointed to the ceiling<br>Oh, what a feeling**_

_[Spotlight shines on Leia too when she starts singing, and Han doesn't even try to hide his surprise, but recovers quickly and grins at her :] ]**  
>I've got friends in highly low places<br>I'm standing on post, and I'm posted up  
>Can't afford to lose them<br>I've got friends in highly low places  
>I'll go inside when I wanna party<br>Grab a girl and dance**_

_**Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh**_  
><em><strong>Why do I put myself in these situations?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep pushing myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even though I can't take it at all<strong>_

_**Girl, who taught you how to move like that?**_  
><em><strong>At this pace you're at you're moving way to fast<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I saw you from across the room<strong>_

_[Han turns to Leia]**  
>It's me versus every guy <strong>[Points at himself and to the crowd around the stage]**  
>It's your choice <strong>[Shoots Leia a lopsided grin and points at her ;p ]**  
>You choose<strong>_

**_I've got friends in highly low places_**  
><strong><em>It's been a long time<em>**  
><strong><em>It's been a long time<em>**  
><strong><em>And maybe baby, you could rise above the rest to meet me<em>**

**_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_**  
><strong><em>Why do I put myself in these situations?<em>**  
><strong><em>Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I keep pushing myself<em>**  
><strong><em>Even though I can't take it at all<em>**

_**Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
>Why do I put myself in these situations?<br>Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
>I keep pushing myself<br>Even though I can't take it at all**_

_**You're worth losing my self-esteem**_  
><em><strong>Your clever words mean nothing more to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Than a lot I've heard in a movie<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're worth losing my, losing my<strong>_  
><em><strong>Losing my self-esteem<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're not worth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Putting myself in these situations<strong>_

_[Luke's solo on the guitar]_

_**Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh**_  
><em><strong>Why do I put myself in these situations?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep pushing myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even though I can't take it at all<strong>_

_**Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
>Why do I put myself in these situations?<br>Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
>I keep pushing myself<br>Even though I can't take it at all!**_

_[When the music at the end plays, Han walks up to Leia and kisses her gently, and to his surprise, she kisses him back, which earns them a load of cheers from the crowd ;] ]_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (again) Right :D So this will be a random chapter, a random song I found on my phone **

**and some other random stuff ^^ The next chapter might not be up too soon, as I've got school : But I guess as we've finished our exams it'll be pretty nice ^^ Anyway...**

**Song used: Now you're gone by Basshunter **

**(lyrics very slightly changed :) slightly as in one word)**

**(And just wanted to add that I like reviews ^^ They make me squeal like a little kid in front of the PC ^^ )**

* * *

><p>"You're not drinking?"<p>

Han asked Leia.

The band and a few other people were sitting around a round table near the stage, nearly all of them getting themselves drunk, except Luke and Wes who were supposed to play later on, and also Han and Leia were perfectly sober.

"Nah, don't want to act like them."

She nodded at Wedge and Crysta who were laughing their heads off each time they looked at anyone.

"I see what you mean, it's better to remember what happened the day before,"

Han smirked and waved his hand in front of Luke's face who was staring at something in the distance.

"Oi, kid! You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Luke shook his head and grinned at Han,

"It's not that, I was just... thinking, I guess."

Han grinned back,

"Thinking? It's an improvement then!"

Luke punched him playfully in the arm and laughed.

"Riiight, I'll get Wes to check the keyboard out, we're doing another song in ten minutes or so, see ya then!"

He said as he stood up and went to fetch Wes who was sitting beside Wedge and Crysta, watching them in amusement.

* * *

><p>"So why aren't you drinking, then? As I heard from Luke, you two came back completely drunk after the last party you've been to."<p>

Han smirked,

"That's why I don't want to get myself drunk anymore... the hangover was reaaallyyy bad,"

Leia laughed at that remark,

"Besides, someone has to control all of that chaos!"

He waved his hands in the air for affection.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Come on! We're starting!"

Luke yelled from the stage and Han stood up,

"Right, just a second, kid!"

He leaned down and kissed Leia softly, then winked at her and headed for the stage.

* * *

><p><em>Lights fade... Crowd gathers around the stage (minus the already drunk people)<em>

_Wes is playing at the keyboard and Luke goes off to get something to drink, sitting himself beside Wedge and Crysta._

_Han comes up on the stage and the show goes on..._

_**Now you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**I realize my love for you was strong**__**  
><strong>__**and I miss you here, now you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**I keep waiting here by the phone**__**  
><strong>__**With your pictures hanging on the wall**___

___**Now you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**I realize my love for you was strong**__**  
><strong>__**And I miss you here, now you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**I keep waiting here by the phone**__**  
><strong>__**With your pictures hanging on the wall**__**  
><strong>__**Is this the way it's meant to be**__**  
><strong>__**Only dreaming that you're missing me**__**  
><strong>__**I'm waiting here at home**__**  
><strong>__**I'll go crazy, now you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**There's an empty place in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**without my girl it will break apart**__**  
><strong>__**it wont heal it never fades away**__**  
><strong>__**I will think about you everyday**___

___**[instrumental part]**___

___**now your gone**__**  
><strong>__**I realize my love for you was strong**__**  
><strong>__**And I miss you here now you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**I keep waiting here by the phone**__**  
><strong>__**with your pictures hanging on the wall**__**  
><strong>__**is this the way its meant to be**__**  
><strong>__**only dreaming that your missing me**__**  
><strong>__**I'm waiting here at home**__**  
><strong>__**I'll go crazy now you're gone**___

_**Now you're gone  
><strong>__**I realize my love for you was strong  
><strong>__**and I miss you here now you're gone  
><strong>__**I keep waiting here by the phone  
><strong>__**with the pictures hanging on the wall  
><strong>__**is this the way it's meant to be  
><strong>__**only dreaming that your missing me  
><strong>__**I'm waiting here at home  
><strong>__**I'll go crazy now you're gone  
><strong>__**There's an empty place in my heart  
><strong>__**without my girl it will break apart  
><strong>__**it won't heal, it never fades away  
><strong>__**I will think about you everyday!**_

**__**_Han grins at Leia and shoots her a wink, she grins back, earning jealous looks once more from most of the girls in the crowd ;]_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Aaaand another chapter :D **

**Answering someone's question: Any type of music that suits you will do;] but nothing vulgar please :)**

**Anyways... we get a drunken Wedge, Wes, Luke, Hobbie and Han singing ^^ **

**Song used this time: What makes you beautiful by One Direction :p**

**And please review, or the whole band will start chasing after me :P**

* * *

><p>The band and the other people were back sitting at the round table, Wedge already drunk, but still drinking along with Crysta and Wes, while Luke, Han and Leia sat across the table from them, talking.<p>

Luke suddenly stopped talking and looked at the entrance door,

"Hey, it's Hobbie!"

he said, spotting his friend among the people,

"Hobbie, c'mere!

He waved at him and gestured for him to come over.

"Hiya guys! Sorry that I was late but the bus broke down,"

Hobbie said as he sat down among them,

"So..."

He stopped as he glanced at Han who had his arm around Leia. The two were talking, oblivious to the fact that Hobbie was staring at them.

"Did I miss something?"

He whispered to Luke.

Luke grinned in response,

"Quite a lot. First, Hapan got beaten up by Han, second, Wedge and Crysta got themselves drunk and third, Han and Leia are now officially a couple!"

When Luke finished, Hobbie stared at him and then cheered,

"Wohoo! I won the bet with Wes then! Uh-oh... 'shouldn't have said that..."

Luke eyed him warily,

"The bet? What bet? And why didn't I know about it?"

Hobbie smiled sheepishly,

"Wes and me made a bet, whether Han and Leia will get together on this party... and I suppose we just didn't want the two to know about it... Anyway, where's Destiny?"

Luke grinned,

"Your girlfriend? She's somewhere in the crowd, I guess,"

Hobbie sighed and looked around the room trying to spot Destiny,

"By the way, Hobbie, will you sign one song with us? Would be awesome!"

Hobbie pretended to think it over but then nodded eagerly,

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"So you can play guitar, then?"<p>

Han and Leia were in the backstage room, looking over the instruments, trying to find a suitable bass guitar for Hobbie to use.

"Yeah, I used to learn it whenever I was younger,"

Han smiled up at her and came back to looking through the pile of instruments,

"Aha! Here it is!"

He attempted to pull the guitar out, but pulled a bit too hard and ended up nearly falling on top of the pile.

"Now that was close!"

Leia grinned at him and looked at the guitar,

"Han... it's an electric one, not a bass one."

Han groaned and threw the guitar back in the pile.

"A little help?" he asked, looking at her with a roguish smile.

Leia laughed and stood in front of the pile for a moment, then she spotted the guitar and pulled it out. She grinned triumphantly at Han, who just kissed her and laughed,

"How'd you do that?"

* * *

><p>"To Fridays!"<p>

Wedge shouted as he took his glass, drank whatever was in it and filled it again.

"To... er... X-Wings!"

Crysta and Wes did the same thing, but Crysta was slightly more drunk than the other two.

"Guys! We're on the stage in five minutes, get yourselves ready!"

Luke hissed at them, getting impatient.

"To hear is to * hiccup * obey..."

Wedge grinned at him and stood up.

Crysta started giggling maniacally along with Wedge.

"C'mon!"

Hobbie hurried them Wes and Wedge onto the stage, with Luke right behind them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(<em>**_I'll just add that Han signs the chorus along with the others while looking at Leia (just so you can imagine it better :P ) The lights fade and all that :D Now ENJOY :D **)**_

**_[Luke]_**

**_You're insecure,_**  
><strong><em>Don't know what for,<em>**  
><strong><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't need make-up,<em>**  
><strong><em>To cover up,<em>**  
><strong><em>Being the way that you are is enough,<em>**

**_[Han]_**  
><strong><em>Everyone else in the room can see it,<em>**  
><strong><em>Everyone else but you,<em>**

**_[All]_**  
><strong><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else, <em>**_(Han shoots Leia a huge grin ;] )_

**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**  
><strong><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>**  
><strong><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>**  
><strong><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>**

**_[Wes]_**  
><strong><em>So c-come on,<em>**  
><strong><em>You got it wrong,<em>**  
><strong><em>To prove I'm right,<em>**  
><strong><em>I put it in a song,<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know why,<em>**  
><strong><em>You're being shy,<em>**  
><strong><em>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<em>**

**_[Han]_**  
><strong><em>Everyone else in the room can see it,<em>**  
><strong><em>Everyone else but you,<em>**

**_[All]_**  
><strong><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>**  
><strong><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>**  
><strong><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>**  
><strong><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>**  
><strong><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>**

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_**  
><strong><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>**

**_[Han]_**

_(Signs looking directly at Leia ;] )_  
><strong><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>**  
><strong><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>**  
><strong><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>**

**_[All]_**  
><strong><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>**  
><strong><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>**  
><strong><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>**  
><strong><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>**  
><strong><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh,<em>**

**_[Han]_**  
><strong><em>That's what makes you beautiful!<em>**

_Han: Jumps down from the stage and kisses Leia, who grins at him and kisses him back :D_

_Hobbie: * cheers * _

_Wedge: "* Hiccup * Woohoo!"_

_Wes: __"I won the bet Wedge!"_

_Luke: Rolls his eyes_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far :D **

**Now this is the last chapter... sorry, did I just said that? XD It's the last chapter in the_ night club, _so don't worry! Still more to come :D The guys just need to get over the hangover the next day... This will be their last song in this party :D Moar to come :D**

**Anonyma – I will certainly use the song in one of the later chapters I'm planning :)**

**Song used this time: Tinchy Stryder featuring N-Dubz – Number One :D Enjoy people! **

**Oh, and please _revieeeewww_ :D and both me and the SW band will be happy :D**

* * *

><p>"Hereee, Lukie? Pass the * hiccup * bottle, will 'ya, buddy?"<p>

Wedge was nearly lying on the round sofa with Crysta beside him in the same condition.

Wes, Luke and Hobbie weren't any better, so it left only Han and Leia to control the chaos.

"Noooooo! It's miiineeee!"

Luke mumbled just before Wedge snatched the bottle from him.

"Hee- *hiccup * -eeey!"

Leia chuckled,

"Don't you guys have enough?"

Wes stared at her in mock-horror and then giggled,

"Enough? You * hiccup* mad?"

They all rolled about laughing, causing Han to shake his head,

"Leave 'em, it's them who'll have a nasty hangover tommorow,"

Luke grinned at them and came up to Han, then whispered something into his ear, hiccup-ing a few times.

Han stared at him and sighed,

"Luke, you're drunk! You'll just - "

Luke whispered something else in his ear and Han sighed again,

"All right! But it's your fault if you'll make an idiot outta yourself, kid!"

Luke cheered and ran towards the stage, as fast as a drunk man could run.

Han chuckled slightly and stood up to follow him, but then turned around and pulled Leia into a kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Leia grinned at him,

"What was that for?"

Han shrugged and grinned back,

"'Cos I'm in the mood, see 'ya in a minute!"

With that he dashed towards the stage, where Luke was attempting to find a CD with the music on it, as none of the band members were able to play.

* * *

><p><em>[Now I'll let your imagination run wild :D]<em>

_[Luke]_

_**It was nothing but a quick thing**__**  
><strong>__**kids games, kiss chase, just a quick fling**__**  
><strong>__**now I'm hoping you never go missing**__**  
><strong>__**now I'm telling you, you can hold this ring, watch how it glistens**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**it was done as quick as the wind blows**__**  
><strong>__**didn't think i would ever be involved**__**  
><strong>__**so i even wrote a song called 'don't go'**__**  
><strong>__**now its just you and me on a love row**___

___**Dappy like dino us two tip toes duck dive get low**__**  
><strong>__**and now i care less about who knows**__**  
><strong>__**now we're deep in way past intro dappy explain yo**___

___[Han]__**  
><strong>__**see never did i think a boy like me would be in need**__**  
><strong>__**when all i really wanted was to have some fun**__**  
><strong>__**now im losing my head, im telling you one thing**__**  
><strong>__**you're number one**___

___[Both]__**  
><strong>__**see i don't understand how you're number one**__**  
><strong>__**when it was just a fling before now, you're the one**__**  
><strong>__**see all i did was blink twice, from my homie to my only**__**  
><strong>__**number one**___

___[Luke]__**  
><strong>__**yo**__**  
><strong>__**it was all now never planned no after**__**  
><strong>__**it was like games jokes laughter**__**  
><strong>__**live for the moment, left it all open**__**  
><strong>__**now i'm in deep, flames, lava, breathe, karma**___

___**and now i'm stating, see i never saw this in my daydream**__**  
><strong>__**its really you that i'm fully rating**__**  
><strong>__**and the days here no more waiting**___

___**pay it all wise to the smart man raised him**__**  
><strong>__**i was so hurt, pain, aching**__**  
><strong>__**on the wrong path then a good girl saved him**__**  
><strong>__**that's why im letting man know she's amazing**___

___[Han__]__**  
><strong>__**see never did i think a boy like me would be in need**__**  
><strong>__**when all i really wanted was to have some fun**__**  
><strong>__**now i'm losing my head, i'm telling you one thing**__**  
><strong>__**you're number one**___

___[Both]__**  
><strong>__**see i don't understand how you're number one**__**  
><strong>__**when it was just a fling before now, you're the one**__**  
><strong>__**see all i did was blink twice from my homie to my only**__**  
><strong>__**number one**___

___**you lift me off the ground**__**  
><strong>__**i always want you around**__**  
><strong>__**i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way**__**  
><strong>__**ill never let nothing get in the way**___

___**you lift me off the ground**__**  
><strong>__**i always want you around**__**  
><strong>__**i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way**__**  
><strong>__**ill never let nothing get in the way**___

___[Luke]__**  
><strong>__**yo, i aint never gunna let nothing get in the way**__**  
><strong>__**you play your cards all right you're an Ace**__**  
><strong>__**you make my nights so bright you're my days**__**  
><strong>__**you took me out of the maze**__**  
><strong>__**you are number one**___

___[Han]__**  
><strong>__**see i don't understand how you're number one**__**  
><strong>__**when it was just a fling before now, you're the one**__**  
><strong>__**see all i did was blink twice from my homie to my only**__**  
><strong>__**number one**___

___**you lift me off the ground**__**  
><strong>__**i always want you around**__**  
><strong>__**i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way**__**  
><strong>__**ill never let nothing get in the way**___

___**you lift me off the ground**__**  
><strong>__**i always want you around**__**  
><strong>__**i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way**__**  
><strong>__**ill never let nothing get in the way**___

___[Luke]__**  
><strong>__**number one in the race you're a leader**__**  
><strong>__**girl you're out of this world i cant see ya**__**  
><strong>__**uh oh oh oh**__**  
><strong>__**and now you got a place in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**its funny how you actually went**_

_[Both]__**  
><strong>__**from my homie to my only**__**  
><strong>__**number one**__** !**_

_****[Han smiles at Leia, but then Luke nearly falls off the stage and Han comes to the rescue! ]_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think I write too many a/n's... ah well :P Here goes the next chapter...**

**That's it I'm writing this in the middle of the night so it might be kinda _different_ :P**

**The Awesome song used this time is: _Last Summer _by _Lostprophets_ :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

Wedge and Crysta whined simultaneously, as they were trailing behind Luke, Han, Leia and Wes, walking through the forest.

"For the fifteenth time, no we're not!"

Luke said glaring at them.

"Actually, we are here!"

Wes pointed at a small patch of land where there were no trees, and a nice view over the ocean.

Wedge and Crysta cheered, while Luke sighed and rolled his eyes.

Leia chuckled from behind him, she was walking hand in hand with Han, both of them not really caring about their surrounding.

"You can't admit defeat, can you Luke?"

Luke scowled at her and the others laughed. Luke decided to find some fire wood first, while Crysta, Wedge and Wes attempted to set the campsite up. When they finished, Wedge sat up on the blanket they spread out to sit on and looked around,

"Uhh, guys? Where are Han and Leia?"

Crysta shot Wedge a knowing look and Wedge nodded,

"I think they'll be alright, don't worry 'bout them, the one you should worry about more is Lukie!"

Wes turned just to see Luke balancing a huge pile of sticks and wood in his arms,

"Any of you would care to help?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, you asleep? I think we'll need to go back, or the bunch of mad people there will start to worry,"<p>

Leia blinked and looked up to see Han smiling at her.

"I guess so, but the view here is amazing!"

"I agree with that, makes you feel relaxed... and eventually you fall asleep."

Leia smiled as Han leaned down to capture her lips.

They could hear Luke's voice from the distance, calling them.

Han slowly drew back and grinned at Leia.

"Told 'ya."

* * *

><p>"Wes, you're going to set the whole camp on fire!"<p>

Wes smiled sheepishly at Luke and sat down back on the blanket in the campsite.

The fire was now lit and flames were dancing wildly, spreading the light around the camp where the tents were set up around them.

Wedge grinned at Luke,

"Cheer up Lukie! Now, who wants to sing a song?"

He motioned at Han who took a guitar out of one of the bags.

They sat comfortably around the fire while Han started playing...

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Friday sun bears down again<em>**

**_As we drive without friends_**  
><strong><em>And on these longest days we spend<em>**  
><strong><em>All the time trying to pretend<em>**

**_That our stories could be true_**  
><strong><em>Our chance to be cool<em>**  
><strong><em>The setting down says the day is through<em>**  
><strong><em>If only we knew<em>**

**_And we all sit around here in our home town_**  
><strong><em>Listen to the waves as they all crash down<em>**  
><strong><em>And watch the fire as it slowly burns away<em>**  
><strong><em>Glowing embers lie across the sky<em>**

**_Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer_**  
><strong><em>The world passes by in my summer, our last summer<em>**  
><strong><em>The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other<em>**  
><strong><em>Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer<em>**  
><strong><em>The view from our last summer<em>**  
><strong><em>We trace the sun across the sky<em>**

**_And we laugh till we cry_**  
><strong><em>Always so hard to say goodbye<em>**  
><strong><em>And we all sit round here in our home town<em>**  
><strong><em>It's so good like this, these are times we'll miss<em>**  
><strong><em>The memories, I hope they'll never fade<em>**  
><strong><em>Glowing embers lie across the sky<em>**

**_Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer_**  
><strong><em>The world passes by in my summer, our last summer<em>**  
><strong><em>The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other<em>**  
><strong><em>Alive to watch it all, the view through our last summer<em>**  
><strong><em>The view from our last summer<em>**

**_I would stop time to stay with you_**  
><strong><em>I would stop time so we don't move<em>**  
><strong><em>I would stop time<em>**  
><strong><em>I would stop time<em>**  
><strong><em>I would stop time to keep you<em>**

**_Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer_**  
><strong><em>The world passes by in my summer, our last summer<em>**  
><strong><em>The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other<em>**  
><strong><em>Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! :D It's me again! :D And here goes the second-last chapter ^^ **

**The song used this time was suggested by an Anonymous person in the reviews ^^ **

**Personally, I think it's cool ;]**

**It's _Beautiful Soul_ by _Jesse McCartney _;]**

**Oh, and pleeeasseeee review :D 'cos we need reviews for Han to gain confidence to sign in the next chapter ^^**

* * *

><p>"Wes!"<p>

"What?"

"Leave them marshmallows alone!"

Luke glared at his friend who just grinned innocently at him and moved away from the bag of marshmallows and went to the tent where Crysta was.

"Luke! Do you have another torch? Mine broke."

Wedge appeared beside Luke, holding the broken torch in his hand.

"Catch,"

He threw his own torch at him and laid back beside the fire place, Wedge grinned and dashed back to his tent.

Luke sighed, the night was nice, the cool breeze brushing across his face, while he gazed at the seaside that shone at the horizon. Being surrounded by tall trees, they didn't get much light in, so they soon needed to use torches as the light from the fire wasn't enough to lighten up the place.

Luke could hear Wes' squeaks from the tent. He assumed that he was tickled mercilessly by the other two, he chuckled to himself and relaxed, while Han and Leia gazed at the stars from the other end of the fire.

* * *

><p>"Is this Wes squeaking?"<p>

Han turned his head slightly, glancing at the tents. He chuckled softly.

"Yup, he's getting tortured by Crysta and Wedge probably."

Leia smiled,

"Poor Wes, being mercilessly tickled."

They sat there in comfortable silence, until they heard Luke stand up and stretch.

"Right guys, I'm off to help them!"

He shot them a devilish grin and sprinted towards the tents.

"Aww, they left us,"

Han said and grinned,

"But that's actually better now, wait a minute, where did I put my guitar..."

* * *

><p><em>(The fire glimmered slightly, reflecting in Han's eyes as he gazed at Leia, who smiled at him. He smiled back and started singing...)<em>

**_I don't want another pretty face_**  
><strong><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>**  
><strong><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>**

**_I know that you are something special_**  
><strong><em>To you I'd be always faithful<em>**  
><strong><em>I want to be what you always needed<em>**  
><strong><em>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**  
><strong><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>**  
><strong><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the one I wanna chase<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the one I wanna hold<em>**  
><strong><em>I wont let another minute go to waste<em>**  
><strong><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>**

**_Yeah_**

**_You might need time to think it over_**  
><strong><em>But I'm just fine moving forward<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll ease your mind<em>**  
><strong><em>If you give me the chance<em>**  
><strong><em>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try<em>**

**_Am I crazy for wanting you?_**  
><strong><em>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna waste your time<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you see things the way I do?<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna know that you feel it too<em>**  
><strong><em>There is nothing left to hide<em>**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**  
><strong><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>**  
><strong><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the one I wanna chase<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the one I wanna hold<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't let another minute go to waste<em>**

**_I want you and your soul_**  
><strong><em>I don't want another pretty face<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>**  
><strong><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>**

**__**_(When Han finished playing, Leia smiled at him and kissed him, both of them oblivious to the fact that their four friends were standing by the tent watching them with smiles on their faces. )_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here goes the last chapter :D You can still send me any songs you would like to appear in this, as I'm thinking of writing a sequel :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially to **Songbird341 **:D **

**Anywho, I'll stop babbling now, the song used this time is:**

_**Where we belong**_**by **_**Lostprophets**_** ;] Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It was around 2 in the morning, but of course our favorite group of people wasn't asleep yet ;]<em>

_They were sitting around the glistening fire, Wedge, Crysta and Wes playing cards, Luke sitting near by, watching them from a distance large enough not to get hit with something, fixing an _old_ CD player, and glancing at Han and Leia from time to time, who were sitting on the other side of the fire, gazing at each other and talking._

* * *

><p>"Wes! You're cheating!"<p>

"Am not! It's not my fault I'm just lucky!"

Wedge and Wes glared at each other and Crysta giggled.

"Guys!"

They both turned to her,

"What?"

Crysta smiled devilishly and showed them her cards,

"I won!"

Wes groaned and threw his cards up in the air.

"Oi! Pick them up or they'll get on fire! We have only one deck!"

He shot them an icy glare and began picking up the cards, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke, you fixed it yet?"<p>

Luke looked up from the small black radio he was trying to fix, holding a screwdriver in his hand,

"Nearly, I just need a working battery, anyone has one to spare?"

Han tossed him one from his own torch and grinned,

"C'mon kid, when you get this thing working tell Wedge to rummage in the bags and find the CD's,"

Luke returned the grin and went back to the radio, trying to stick the battery inside it.

* * *

><p>"I've got the CD guys!"<p>

Wedge came running to the group huddled around the fire, waving the CD in his hand.

"Right then! What's on it Wedge?"

Luke asked as he took the CD and attempted to put it into the radio.

Wedge shrugged and looked questioningly at Han.

"Put it on and play it, kid! My guess is that everyone knows the words!"

He replied as he put his arm around Leia who leaned her head down on his shoulder as she was getting sleepy and tired now, Crysta was in the same condition, leaning on Wes' shoulder being half-asleep.

"Okay then, here it goes..."

* * *

><p><em>Luke instantly recognized the tune, and so did the others. They all cheered and sang together, sitting around the shimmering fire.<em>

**_Oh, take these stones away_**  
><strong><em>Start a brand new story.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll make it through each day<em>**  
><strong><em>Singing death or glory.<em>**  
><strong><em>Lord won't answer me<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't let it bring me down.<em>**

**_I know these clouds are gray_**  
><strong><em>That I am living under.<em>**  
><strong><em>I know I'll be okay<em>**  
><strong><em>With the rain or thunder.<em>**  
><strong><em>I hear it calling me<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't march into the sound.<em>**

**_I just get this feeling_**  
><strong><em>You're holding me down.<em>**  
><strong><em>And these answers I'm needing<em>**  
><strong><em>I guess they're being smothered by the sound.<em>**  
><strong><em>Of all this emotion<em>**  
><strong><em>And all of this hate.<em>**  
><strong><em>Still I keep searching for something to put my faith in, to find my place so I keep singing.<em>**

**_Oh, take these stones away_**  
><strong><em>Start a brand new story.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll make it through each day<em>**  
><strong><em>Singing eath or glory.<em>**  
><strong><em>Lord won't answer me<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't let it bring me down.<em>**

**_Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, Woah._**

**_Hold on,_**  
><strong><em>Hold on,<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll move along.<em>**

**_Where we belong_**  
><strong><em>Where we belong.<em>**  
><strong><em>My heart, my soul.<em>**

**_I don't need a vision_**  
><strong><em>I'd like to embrace.<em>**  
><strong><em>And not only false promises, hopes and wishes.<em>**  
><strong><em>To find my place<em>**  
><strong><em>So I keep singing.<em>**

**_Oh, take these stones away_**  
><strong><em>Start a brand new story.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll make it through each day<em>**  
><strong><em>Singing death or glory.<em>**  
><strong><em>Lord won't answer me<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't let it bring me down.<em>**

**_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Woah._**

**_Where we belong_**  
><strong><em>Where we belong<em>**  
><strong><em>My heart, my soul.<em>**  
><strong><em>We stand alone.<em>**

**_Hold on,_**  
><strong><em>Hold on,<em>**  
><strong><em>Where we belong.<em>**  
><strong><em>My heart, my song.<em>**  
><strong><em>We stand alone.<em>**

**_Hold on,_**  
><strong><em>Hold on,<em>**  
><strong><em>Where we belong.<em>**  
><strong><em>My heart, my song.<em>**  
><strong><em>We stand alone.<em>**

**_Hold on,_**  
><strong><em>Hold on,<em>**  
><strong><em>Where we belong.<em>**  
><strong><em>My heart, my soul<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah!<em>**

**_Oh, take these stones away_**  
><strong><em>Start a brand new story.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll make it through each day<em>**  
><strong><em>Singing death or glory.<em>**  
><strong><em>Lord won't answer me<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't let it bring me down.<em>**

_Crysta yawned and stretched, saying a 'goodnight' she headed away to get some sleep, Wes and Wedge following her. After a short while, Luke did the same heading to his own tent he shared with Wedge, whilst Wes and Crysta shared the other one. (No points for guessing who got the third tent ;] ) And soon, the other two followed their steps, hand in hand going towards the tent... _

_THE END_

_***Please review :) ***_


End file.
